Enter the Lark
by OracleEvolution
Summary: "Everyone has always thought me the black sheep of the town...Well I'll show them what a black sheep can do..." Jennifer 'Lark' Owens never wanted anything but a normal life. But she can't have that now. She, like many other people now, is a mutant. And n
1. Default Chapter

Hello! I'm am Sunshine, also known as Orianna_Summerset, and fairly new to the whole letting people read the things I write idea, though I think a few of my things are kinda dumb, heehee. I would like to say that I own nothing of X-men: Evolution, even if I have been watching X-Men since Wolverine had the red and gold uniform in the old episodes ^-^ . I only own Lark, and her family.   
~*~*~*~*~*~  
It was odd, how every morning started the same. The alarm clock would go off, and Lark would wake up to the 'melodious' sound of her eleven year old sister, Amber, singing some boy band song in the shower and her nineteen year old brother murmuring something he had seen on the news. Life could have been quite monotonous if it hadn't been for Lark. Because Lark was a very different girl.   
  
Lark's real name was Jennifer. No one remembered how she got the nickname of Lark, except for Lark herself. It was her father, she remembered clearly, who said when she sang she sounded just like a little lark-bird. She had kept the name even after her father left the family, because she thought it suited her far more than Jennifer or Jenny. And aside from her mother, Anne, and brother, David, everyone called her Lark. Anne refused to call her Lark, and instead called her Jenny in an attempt to make it sound like Lark was a normal, every day sixteen year old girl. David called her nothing but Jennifer, for that was her christened name, and therefore, nothing else would be used. Especially not Lark. He said it sounded too much like those new found mutant names, and would have a fit if he knew that almost everyone at her school called her this.  
  
Sometimes David acted more like he was forty instead of nineteen. Lark couldn't remember him ever dating. Ever since their father left, David had decided he had to be the man of the house hold, and took to acting like it as well. 'These days', Lark sighed to herself, 'I usually try to avoid David. Why is my life so hard?' Lark knew if her brother knew her secret, he would...well, she didn't know what he would do, but he was capable of more than she originally thought he was. And Lark knew her mother was so dependent on him that she wouldn't do anything to stop him. So Lark would always try very hard to avoid David.   
  
This morning was no exception to the others. Rubbing away the vestiges of sleep from her eyes, Lark fumbled around her night stand for the light switch. Finally finding it, she clicked it on and resisted the urge to throw her alarm clock acrossed the room. "Another morning.... Oh joy." she murmured to herself as she stumbled her way to the bathroom as Amber was getting out.   
  
"All yours!" she chirped to Lark. Lark grunted something in the way of a thanks and stepped in. As to be expected, the water was ice cold all the way to the hottest setting. 'Shouldn't be a problem...' Lark thought after she yelped in surprise and jumped out of the shower. She concentrated on her slender fingertips, and watched as her entire hand started to glow blue. touching the shower head, the water almost instantly turned nice and warm, and stayed that way the entire time.   
  
Lark's predicament was very grave indeed. No one knew she was a mutant. Not her mother, sister, teachers, friends, and certainly not her brother. Lark's mutation was fairly easy to hide. She controlled the aspects of the elements. Earth, air, fire, water, and everything that they did. All she had to do was play the part of the all-American teenage girl and not lose her temper.   
  
If she did lose her temper, her powers would lash out at the antagonist. It had happened all but twice. Once, when she was in the eighth grade, and some boys started chanting 'Witch, Witch, what a bitch' over and over and throwing their vegetable and hard rolls at her head with deadly accuracy. Lark had no idea why. Maybe it was the goldish colour of her eyes that had lead to the nick name of 'witch'. Or maybe it was that no matter how hard other people had tried before, no one could ever trip her, or throw pencils or such at her and hit her. Food, though, was a different matter.   
  
She had let out a muffed yell, and turned to glare at them. When she felt the tingle in her hands of the glow, it was already too late. Scalding hot water had descended on to those horrible boys from up above, sending them screaming and howling, rolling on the floor.   
  
The ring leader had second and third degree burns on his head, face and arms, while the others had them in other places, just not as bad. Thankfully, no one had suspected Lark. Well, no one of importance anyway, and the accident was blamed on a faulty pipe in the ceiling. They school and district had almost gotten sued, and Lark had felt bad about it, but what was she to do? Stand up and proclaim to her very con-mutant town that she had accidentally done it and promised not to happen again? Unlikely. And after she was lynched, maybe someone would forgive her.  
  
After stepping out of her shower, she dried off, and stepped into some clothing, , and blushing out her long, waist length blonde hair. Almond shaped hazel-green eyes stared back at her from the mirror as she switched on the blow dryer for appearance. In reality, she set small mini fire balls with gusts of wind around her head, far enough so none of her hair would singe, close enough to dry her hair within ten minutes. It was better than any hair dryer out there.   
  
Smiling to herself, Lark grabbed a packet of yogurt with a yelled goodbye to the general household. This morning was going pretty well, warm shower (it was the first time she had used her powers on purpose at home), a decent breakfast, Amber safe to school, and no David with his ice-blue eyes, burning holes in her head, trying to pry into anything she may be hiding. 'Today is going to be a good day', she thought.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
'Today is not going to be a good day.' Kurt Wagner thought, somewhat grumpily was he bamfed out of his room and to the kitchen. This morning he had awoken to find the showers completely empty, which shocked him more than almost anything would have. Then, suspiciously, he looked to the clock on the wall and saw he had exactly half an hour to get ready and eat a quick breakfast and get to school. 'Stupid dream.' he thought to himself. But it hadn't been a stupid dream, which would be the reason why he had over slept like he did. The girl in there had mystified him, smiling and laughing. She had such a pretty smile, he thought she might even rival Kitty. But then, it was just a dream, and he had to get ready.  
  
After running out the bathrooms, he had a mild to moderate heart attack when he couldn't find his holo-watch.   
  
Then he realized he was in one of the empty rooms.   
  
Trudging out, he got the rest of his clothing on and bamfed (bamf was the only way to describe it, since it made that 'bamfing' sound) to the kitchen where he was surprised to see some breakfast waiting for him. Grabbing a seat next to Evan, he began to eat, listening when the professor cleared his throat.  
  
"After school today, I'd like for you all to lease go to the Danger room. We (AN- I tried spelling out the computer's name, Sarebro, but I can't spell it right (see try on other sentence. Remember, it's a show, not a book series ^-^) have detected a new mutant, and I want all of you to be down there to see her. Her name is Jennifer Owens, She's a rather...special case. It came in late last night, while you were all asleep."   
  
"What's her, like, mutant trait?" Kitty asked, swinging her backpack on her shoulder. Another girl? It wasn't like Rogue and Jean and Ororo weren't great and all, but it was hard to get very roomy to Rogue, Jean was older than she , and Ororo was an adult. Neither were the giggly type to talk with Kitty about clothing or boys.  
  
"Elements. Much like Ororo controls the weather, Jennifer can control the aspects of fire, water, earth, and air, as well as having some hidden talents in levitation. Her mutant powers are not yet controlled to a great extant, however she has maintained some understanding and sense enough not to use them in public with the exceptions of once or twice.   
  
"After school today, I'm going to send all of you out to find her and try to convince her to come out to Bayville. Jennifer only lives a few towns over, so the jet will not be needed. Now, all of you, off to school. You have a big afternoon ahead of you." And with that the Professor wheeled out.   
  
"I'll say," Kurt said, "It's not even nine in the morning, and we alreedy haf a mission planned out besides the French quiz, ja?"   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Bitch-witch! Heads up!"   
  
Lark didn't even have time to look up before something hard and metallic feeling hit her directly in the back of the head. She let out a muffled cry, and fell out of her chair in the lunch room, clutching her head where a dull ache was beginning to spread over the rest of her head.   
  
Several gasps mixed in with the beginnings of tittering drifted to Lark's ears as her vision cleared from the misty red. She lifted her head to see the hulking figure of Thomas Mallory. He wasn't on any of the sports teams, although both the basketball and football would have died to have him on either team. He's 6'2 frame was bulked up with well defined muscles. He was pretty handsome, a lot of girls had crushes on him, not to mention that more than a handful of cheerleaders would cut off their pony tails and sacrifice their pompoms for him. 'And he damned well knows it too.' Lark thought bitterly as she raised her hazel eyes to his smirking blue ones.   
  
Thomas Mallory had been the one to be scalded the worst on that day in eighth, and even though it was discarded as a pipe malfunction, Thomas always had treated her with special contempt and blame.   
  
'Didn't learn the first time, did you, Pretty-Boy?' Lark thought as she stood up, clutching the aluminum can in her fist. Out loud she said, "Exactly what -is- your malfunction, you jerk?"   
  
"You, showing your bitch-witch face in my school. This school is only for humans. Normal humans, not like you. I know you have to be one of -them-. Those disgusting mutants that are polluting up this world." Thomas practically spat at her. Lark could see a small patch on his jacket that read F.O.H.   
  
'What in the world does that mean?' Lark wondered while she felt the tingling in her hands from squeezing the can so hard at his words. God, he made her so angry!   
  
The tingling got worse and Lark looked down at her hands, who, to her dismay were glowing yellow. 'Calm,' she thought to herself, 'calm down Lark....' But even as she thought this, Thomas continued on.   
  
"Even your name is freakish. Who nicknames their child Lark? I'll bet your father was a slimy mutant as well. That's probably why he ran away from here. Or maybe it was because he discovered what a freak you are and found some broad better than your mother. Yeah, that's probably it." Thomas turned to the people and cronies facing closest to him. "He found out what a bitch-witch he has for a daughter and found some other better broad than his ex-old woman!"   
  
That was -IT-! From a distance, Lark could hear a snarl that sounded like it had come from some jungle cat, and was shocked when she discovered it had come from -her-! Thomas finally turned around, his smirk disappearing from his face, and what replaced it was a look of absolute terror. Lark couldn't understand why until she felt the pressure build around her, a strong wind coming up from all around her.   
  
It built and built until lunch trays and paper bags were caught in the whirlwind she had created. But the pressure was there still there, and building as Lark seethed, too upset and angry to stop herself. She was vaguely aware of other students screaming and fleeing the room, but Thomas seemed glued to the spot as did a few other people.   
  
Finally, after what felt like hours, though had to be only a few seconds, Lark felt the pressure burst through and saw Thomas' head snap back as though he had been punched hard in the face. A cheerleader who Lark knew as Rachel screamed in utter terror at this.   
  
Thomas was holding his obviously broken nose, blood streaming down his face while Lark could see that the area around his face was already turning dark blue with tints of blue and purple. It look like he had been smacked in the face with a two-by-fourby the captain of the wrestling team.  
  
The wind was dying down enough so Lark could hear Rachel yell out to a teacher running to the scene, "She really is a witch! She's a freak, a mutant! Lark Owens is a mutant! Kill it!"   
  
***What do you all think? Should I write more? If I get only one reveiw, I will, because if I can write something that can satisfy one person, it's worth it, However, flames will be laughed at and thrown to Tippy the Typo Daemon so he can devour it. Or I will re-post it with the gramatical errors changed ^.^ .***   
  
  



	2. Fly away birdy....

*** Okay, here's the next part! When we last left off....***  
  
"She really is a witch! She's a freak, a mutant! Lark Owens is a mutant! Kill it!" Rachel's high pitched screech invaded Lark's mind. That was like a bucket of ice water being thrown at her, bucket and all. 'Uh-oh... Me thinks I'm in a whole heap of trouble....' Lark thought to herself, kneeling on the ground. Now that she was no longer shaking with rage, Lark felt drained and exhausted, the energy she had used had been so much....   
  
Thomas was still on the ground, holding his face. Through his fingers, Lark could see what damage had been done. His admirers would have little to sigh over now. It looked like he was wearing a putty nose with blue and green and purple bruises splotched on his face all the way from the top of his mouth, around his cheeks and to the bottoms of his eyes.   
  
If there was anything else said, Lark didn't hear it. The teacher who had been running to the scene was there and without a word, yanked Lark up by her shoulder and forearm, and practically hauled her away.   
  
As they walked (or rather, the teacher walked, but at such a fast pace, that Lark had to jump and jog to catch up, or risk being dragged on the floor since the teacher was walking so fast.) Lark tried to make sense of where she was being taken to. As they turned a corridor, it became clear she was going into the principal's office.   
  
Practically being shoved into a chair, Lark was told to sit tight until called into the office. Happy to be left alone to her thoughts, Lark curled up a bit into the chair. What was going on? Never had her powers gone off like that before.... What was going to happen to her now?   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
-Back at Bayville-   
  
Xavier closed his eyes, concentrating. ~Jean, Cerebro (AN- Thanks for the spelling you guys!) has detected mutant activity, and I think it may be Jennifer. I need all of you to find some way to get out of school and meet back in the danger room in half an hour.~   
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jean dropped her pencil, and bent to retrieve it. Mr. Deflores glanced up with a harsh look towards her. She pretended to look meek, looking down at her desk. Of course, what she was really doing was concentrating on finding Kitty, Rogue, Evan, Scott, and Kurt and relaying what Professor X had told her.   
  
A few minuets later, Jean went out to the 'nurses office' with a huge migraine. A couple of minutes after that, Kurt 'got sick to his stomach' and had to leave to get ill. And a little bit after that so did Evan, Scott, Kitty, and Rogue. Evan, being Evan, said it had to be something the cafeteria served.   
  
After making sure no one was following them to see if they were all right, they met at Scott's car, piled in, and were off. The campus police were there by the gates, but a quick touch from Rogue rendered them unconscious.   
  
Fifteen minutes later, they were all scrambling out of the car and up the steps. 'Something has to be vrong....' Kurt thought as he bamfed out of the tangled mess of seat belts that were Kitty and Rogue.   
  
After everyone was disentangled themselves and made it to the danger room, Professor X has already had Logan starting up the jeep. "All right everyone, Jennifer lost control or was confronted. Cerebro didn't pick up any other mutant activity, so that's a good thing. It means Magneto hasn't gotten to her. We're counting on you to persuade her to come back here. Remember, her powers can become dangerous, so handle with caution. Good luck." The professor said.   
  
And with that, they were off. "Do you think she'll vant to come vith us? Does she even know vhat she ees?" Kurt thought aloud, turning on his hologram again.   
  
"Prob'aly not, I mean, she lives in an anti-mutant place, doesn't she? She's prob'aly scared outta her mind by now, if she's the one who used her mutant powers." Rogue said, settling back.   
  
"I wonder if she's, like, part of the F.O.H." Kitty said twirling part of her bangs in her fingers thoughtfully.   
  
"Unlikely. The professor would have told us that part, wouldn't he?" Scott said from up front.   
  
"Unless of course it didn't show up on Cerebro. The thing isn't -that- powerful, ya know." Logan said gruffly up front. That got everyone quiet for a while. What if she was hostile? Kurt really didn't think that could be possible. From the picture he'd seen, he saw such gentle hazel eyes and sweet smile. A person who smiled like that wouldn't be hostile, could she? Well, he would find out soon enough, she didn't live that far, close enough to take the jeep.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Back where Lark is.... -  
  
"Fighting, Jenny! Now you know better than that! In all the years I've known you, you've never been a trouble maker." Principal Davis groused. Lark stared at him. Not only was she ruffled that he kept calling her 'Jenny', but he was acting as if she had just come in and bashed 'poor Thomas' in the face with a piece of plywood! Lark opened her mouth to say something about calling her Jenny (Jennifer was bad enough, even her teachers called her Lark), but Davis plowed on.   
  
"There's no excuse for this young lady, I'm calling your brother."   
  
"Excuse me? My brother? But he isn't my legal guardian! You have to call my mom, Anne Owens. Her number at work is---" Lark started to protest, but the principal cut her off.   
  
"I'm really tired of your attitude, Miss Owens! Now I'm calling your brother, stay right here." Davis snapped at her, a vein popping in his neck. Lark shrunk from shock in her seat at him, and Davis seemed to calm a bit, softening his tone.   
  
"Yes, your brother will know how to handle this. you don't want to get into trouble with your mother, do you? After all, she has to hold down a job and support two children. Don't worry Jenny, I'm your friend in this matter, we'll straighten it out"   
  
Lark blinked as Davis leaned in close to her, and on his desk, slightly poking out of a drawer was a red bandanna with two letters out in view, F.O. Lark could just bet that the other letter was H and that Davis was not 'her friend'.   
  
Lark shook her head, her mouth opening without words coming out. "No," she said finally, backing away to the door. "You're going to hurt me...!" She was finally able to move her legs to the door. They felt weak but she forced herself to move. Davis looked up from his phone, in the middle of dialing.   
  
"Hurt you? Jenny, no, I won't hurt you at all! But you broke the rules and now you have to pay the price...." Davis said, trying to make his voice sound silk, but it only sounded greasy to Lark. "Come on, sit down. I realize this is your first offense, so we'll go slightly easier on you...."   
  
"NO! No, you know I'm not talking about that! You're going to hurt me... I know you know what I am!" And with that she bolted to the door, opening it quickly. From over her shoulder she cried out, "And my name is Lark!"   
  
And then she ran as if the hounds of hell were after her. Which, when she thought of it, they would be soon.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scott surveyed the area. "The high school is down that way. That's the main area where the second mutant activity happened. If it was Jennifer, more than likely she would run from the scene as quick as she could."  
  
Kurt looked to Scott. "Ja, but the question ees, vhere vould she haf gone?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She ran. She ran like she never had before, off of school grounds, towards the back ends of the woods. Lark felt as though her legs were going to fall of, but the sight of that bandana added more energy to her.   
  
'And he was going to call my brother...oh God, please don't let them hurt David!' Lark's heart, or was it her pace, pounded in her ears until she could no longer really see what was in front of her, jumping over a fallen log just in time.   
  
Just then, she heard a noise.... It was odd, like nothing she had heard before, like a...well, a bamf. She skirted to a sudden stop, only to run straight into a boy with shoulder length black hair. Lark fell backwards and heard a muffled thumps as the boy did too. Bolting up, she looked over to him.   
  
To her eyes, it was not a boy but....Something else. He had indigo hair, bright cat eyes, blue fur and a blue tail.... She also noticed his watch on the ground as he fumbled to find it with his three fingers. Lark's hand was shaking; she knew what he was. "Here...." she handed him the watch.   
  
The boy seemed more bewildered than she. "Please...don't scream...I von't hurt you."   
  
For some reason, Lark nodded. "I know," she said. "Who are you?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I know sir...I'm sorry sir, it will not happen again. Yes, the girl ran out of here, I'm not sure where she was headed, but I have our staff working on tracking her. I was still at the school..... It's my job, but the...what is that word I hear the students calling her? Bitch-witch?" He smiled. "She won't get away. That filthy mutant is going to die like all of them should. I'll see you in a couple of hours." Davis hung up the phone.   
  
Nothing would get away from him. Nothing.   
  
  
What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Oh, and I need ideas for Lark's mutant name, so if you guys would like to, either write it in your reviews or email me at OracleLight@Hotmail.com. Once more, flames will be fed to Tippy the Typo Daemon :)  
  



	3. Explanation

*** When we last left off, Kurt ran into Lark...quite literally. And I still need lots of suggestions for mutant names for Lark :) Thanks for your reviews and names! ***   
  
"Mien name is Kurt Vagner, guten tag." the boy said. He had a German accent. It wasn't exceedingly heavy, but it sounded nice. He went back to re-adjusting his watch...or...whatever it was. It certainly wasn't a regular Rolex, and he seemed desperate for it to work again, placing up the pervious image of the black haired boy. After it was back in place, he held out a hand for her to shake after a moments hesitation. Lark tried to calmly shake it, but gasped when she only felt three fingers and fur!   
  
Kurt offered her an apologetic smile that looked like he had expected her to be shocked. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should haf told you. This is only a hologram. It doesn't extend to touch." Lark nodded and felt ashamed. She should have realized it was a hologram.   
  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have known that." Lark said with resolve, giving him a firm shake and a soft smile. "My name is Jennifer Owens....but no one save for a few...people call me that. Most people call me Lark, which I prefer."   
  
Kurt smiled and nodded, "Ja, ve know who you are Jen....Lark." Lark raised a brow at this.   
  
"We? Am I being stalked?" she asked, pulling a little ways away from him. She looked slightly troubled, worry clouding over her gold looking eyes.   
  
"Stalked? No, no of course not! But ve...by ve I mean ze X-Men. Mutants, like you. We live at an Institute." At this, Lark's eyes brows shot higher. 'Oh Gott.... I'm not very good at this, am I?' Kurt thought to himself. Jean was usually the one who talked and coax the new mutants to come to the mansion.   
  
"It's not vhat you think, I'm not very good at explaining this, ja? The Institue is a mansion that Professor Xavier has. It's like a school for mutants. Ve find other mutants like us and try to help train them."   
  
"How do you find them...us, I mean...." Lark asked, trying to take this all in. It almost seemed too good to be true. A sanctuary for people like her, a safe haven. Where none of those...people with the bandannas could get them.   
  
"Cerebro." Kurt said, adjusting his watch on his wrist.   
  
"Bless you."   
  
Kurt looked at her and laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh, it was warm and rich. "Nein, Cerebro is a computer system that detects mutant activity. That vas how we knew you vere here. Actually, the others are probably looking for both of us, vould you like to meet them?"   
  
"Others?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BAMF!   
  
  
  



	4. Flying from the nest

Last part of this Story!   
  
Scott waited near the jeep. He hated waiting, but some one had to be there if one of the others found Jennifer and called in. Even though it was logical, he still found himself very impatient. What if there was trouble and he couldn't help the others out of it?   
  
Scott was so engrossed and tensed waiting for a call, he jumped when his communicator finally did go off. He fumbled with the machine for a moment before finally being able to turn it onto TALK. "Yeah, I'm here." Scott said, feeling relieved.   
  
"Scott, it's me, Kurt. I've found Jennifer...er, Lark rather." he said after a slight pause. Scott could hear a muffled female sounding voice in the back round.   
  
"Lark? Who in the world is that?" Scott said, feeling slightly perturbed. Why did this seem harder than it should have been?   
  
"It's a long story. But it doesn't matter, ve haf our girl. I'm going to the jeep with her now. Is there anyone near by to see me teleport?" Kurt said. Scott looked around. It was only two o'clock, school was still in session and so was work. The streets only had a few cars parked on it. It almost seemed eerie in a way, but there was no one in sight.   
  
"No, no one's here to see it. But Kurt, if she touches you..." Scott trailed off. He didn't want to be a jerk, but if Jennifer...or rather Lark or whatever this girl's name was touched Kurt, she'd feel fur. And even if the sight of a blue, furry looking elf went unnoticed, the scream of a sixteen year old girl wouldn't.   
  
"Nein Scott, she's already seen me vithout the hologram, it's ok."   
  
"All right, if you're sure.... I'll call the others. We should all be here to try to explain things to her." Scott said, and after an affirmative answer from Kurt, Scott went ahead and contacted everyone, Jean being the first. Even if no one else was there, Scott wanted Jean to be. Jean was without a doubt the best person to handle new mutants.   
  
His thoughts were so engrossing, he didn't even realize Jean and Kitty were there already. Kitty was already asking where Jennifer was, and Jean had the same question just seconds after Kitty voiced it.   
  
"Kurt's coming with her. I think he's giving us some time to assemble before he brings her to us." Scott said, waking up a bit. As he spoke, Logan and Evan came up, along with Rogue.   
  
"Sorry man, no luck in finding Jennifer." Evan said. Scott shook his head and told them that Kurt had found her.   
  
"Wow, go 'Crawler. Where did he find her?" Evan asked, looking around.   
  
"No idea. In the woods I think. We'll have to ---" But Scott was cut off. A loud bamf! sound slightly echoed with a slight scent of brimstone after it. Scott, Jean, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Logan all looked up to see Kurt with a girl.   
  
'This must be Jennifer. Or Lark. Whichever.' Scott thought to himself as the girl looked around, bewildered. She was pretty, no doubt about that. But it was her eyes that would really catch someone's attention. They were a dark goldish-green, and right now very wide.   
  
"Everyone, this is Jennifer 'Lark' Owens." Kurt said to break the awkward silence. 'Lark' looked around and smiled a little nervously.   
  
"Um... hi." she said. Inside, Lark was cursing herself to high heaven. Why did she feel so shy suddenly. The only reason she could think of that made any sense was that she was suddenly not afraid to meet these people, knowing what they were and she knew they knew what she was.   
  
"Lark, this is Jean, Scott, Kitty, Evan, Rogue, and Logan." Kurt said, and each one of them giving her a slight smile, except Logan, who just nodded. Lark didn't seem offended. Logan's personality was slightly gruff. But that was just him.   
  
Jean stepped forward a bit. "Hi Jennifer. I want you to know that we aren't here to hurt you at all. We know how you're feeling. We've all been there before." Evan nodded in agreement. Lark fought down a blanch. Had any of them hurt other people before?   
  
"Thank you.... I won't fight you. I think I'd like to see this institute. But can you all please call me Lark? My father gave me the name and.... It...it just fits me better than Jennifer." she asked. At first, she had been a little wary of telling them what her real name was. But with people named 'Kitty' and 'Rogue', there really shouldn't be a problem.   
  
"All right, Lark. Let me call the professor, and we can go talk to your family." Jean said before closing her eyes and placing her hands to her temple. Lark was about to ask if Jean had a headache, but something told her that wasn't it. Seeing the confused look on her face, Scott walked over to her.   
  
"Jean's telepathic, so is the professor. Jean can also levitate things. The professor can explain things a lot better than any of us can."   
  
Lark nodded, swallowing. Now she was nervous about David.... How odd it was that forty minutes ago her only thought was of him not being hurt, and now she was back to fearing him. Or rather, what he would do about the matter.   
  
'I worked so hard in keeping this a secret....I don't want him to find out.' Lark thought, her brows furrowed while Jean conversed with this 'professor' of theirs. Kurt came over and put a hand on her shoulder. She startled slightly from the combination of feeling only three long fingers and the fact that she wasn't expecting anything to touch her. he smiled to her and squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Eet'll be all right, Lark." Lark nodded and smiled gratefully, but that still didn't change the fact that David was going to have a meltdown.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"NO! Absolutely not! No! I refuse to have my sister going to a school for freaks! She is not like...like...like you!" David shrieked. His face was a new shade of purple that Lark had to marvel at for a while. The entire situation was pandemonium. In a corner with Jean, sat Professor Charles Xavier, who Lark had liked almost instantly. He was a no-nonsense sort of person, but she could tell he was also fatherly and compassionate.   
  
His wheelchair was positioned comfortably between the coffee table and couch. Anne was sitting in the arm chair, holding her head and murmuring under her breath about how this had to be her fault somehow. Amber was sitting next to Lark, looking scared and little. That shocked Lark almost more than anything. Ever since Amber had been nine, she had developed this pre-teen 'attitude' that not even Lark had at the age of sixteen. But now the eleven year old just looked like a helpless little girl.   
  
David was pacing back and forth, shouting so loudly, Lark was sure the neighbors were going to hear him and call Bedlam. "I know your types, you mutants! No way on God's green earth am I going to let my sister go there! She isn't a freak!"   
  
Lark stood up suddenly, so suddenly, she wasn't aware of doing it until she was fully up. "Excuse me a moment, David Alexander Owens! But who do you think you are talking to, one of your whack-off buddies?" Lark said, fully outraged. Of course, Lark had never seen David with any 'whack-off buddies'. She'd never seen him really go out with friends. Just a few study dates and that was it. But he had gone too far.   
  
"And for your information, they aren't 'freaks' and neither am I! Professor Xavier is a real doctor, some one with more education than you have, and the common sense to prove it!" It was true, Lark admitted to herself. As much as she had become nervous around David, she still loved him and didn't like insulting him, but really! Freaks, for crying out loud! Professor X hadn't said anything until now. But he calmly intervened as David was shocked into silence.   
  
"Mr. Owens," he began politely and under control (so much so that Lark was dually impressed), "this is a school for the gifted, not a medicine side-show. Our facilities are fully equipped to treat and help develop your sister's abilities. I assure you, it is perfectly safe."   
  
David fumed silently while thinking of more excuses while Anne finally lifted her head up to the professor. Lark was surprised to see tear streaked lines down her face. Anne had gone slightly pale at the sight of Lark walking in with Jean and the professor, but now she was positively bleached. "What will happen to my baby, Mr. Xavier." she asked shakily, not comprehending it all yet.   
  
"Absolutely nothing of harm, my dear lady, I assure you." The professor said calmly. Lark just wanted to die. David was too loud, Amber wasn't saying anything and Anne was having a breakdown.   
  
And it occurred to Lark that it was -her- life after all. So she might want to say something.   
  
"Excuse me..." she said as David started ranting again. "Excuse me!" She said a little louder. "I know this may seem unimportant at the moment, but it is my life we're talking about...and I want to go." she said, everyone looking at her.   
  
David looked right at her, his eyes like daggers. "Never. I forbid it!" Now both Anna and Lark looked at David with shock.   
  
"David, we aren't going to take your sister away, just to a place where she can develop her powers...." Jean started in soothingly, but David cut her off.   
  
"I said never! She is not one of you, she's--"   
  
"Yes I am David. I -am- one of them. I always have been. It's no one's fault, it's just what happened!" Lark interrupted. Anne stood up and took her oldest daughter's arm.   
  
"Jenny... are you sure?"   
  
And this was the one time Lark didn't say not to call her 'Jenny'. Suddenly it seemed harder to leave. But the memory of what happened earlier in the day at school started dissolving that. Lark nodded. "Yes Mama, I have to. It isn't safe here, not for me it isn't."   
  
David looked at her. Just -looked-. "If you walk out of this house, don't bother ever coming back Jennifer."   
  
Anne and Jean both gasped while Amber's eyes widened. Lark didn't know how the professor looked, because she had set her jaw in a resilient stare to David. "As you like it." she replied coldly, but inside she was fighting down the urge to cry.   
  
"David! You don't mean that!" Anne cried out. Lark knew that he did. But she also knew that David had no idea what would be awaiting her the next morning if she staid. She silently looked at David, almost hoping he'd relent....But nothing happened. He just stared at her with cold, dead blue eyes.   
  
With a silent sigh, Lark headed to her room, and began packing. Within a few moments, Jean came in to help her. Lark figured that Wolverine would be getting antsy right about now. She also knew she couldn't take a lot.   
  
Something wet hit the suitcase and Lark realized she was crying. She hated to cry, with all her heart, she hated to cry. It showed weakness, and right now, Lark couldn't afford that. So she swallowed hard and finished getting her clothing into the suitcase. She also looked around and choose the bear Amber had bought for her a few years ago for her birthday. It was terry cloth and so soft and sweet because it came from Amber....  
  
Not saying their relationship was perfect. They squabbled and fought over dumb things, like bathroom rights and such. And once, when Amber was four, she ate Lark's math homework. Literally.   
  
But now it seemed far away, and Lark had to leave. The last item she packed aside from her black laptop, was her violin. It was possibly the only thing save for her computer that was of valuable, money worth. It was a beautiful piece of work, white as ivory (but actually bleached dogwood, much to Lark's relief) with green ivy leaves working up the framework out of wood. The bow was unbleached dogwood, and polished as well as the rest of the instrument.   
  
After that, she turned to Jean. "That's all, I think." she said quietly. Jean nodded and picked one suitcase up and with the professor, started for the door. David was there, staring cold ice-daggers into her. Anne hugged Lark tightly, almost sobbing.   
  
"Oh, Jenny... I...I never really understood you. I tried, but it just...it just never worked."   
  
Lark nodded, and took a breath. "I know... I could have tried harder too, Mama." Anne nodded, and there was nothing else to say. Kurt came forward with Evan and took the rest of the baggage and packed it away snuggly. Lark looked ofr Amber, but thought the little girl may have staid inside.   
  
But Lark was wrong, after a few moments, Amber came running out, crying. Her short brown hair was mussed and she hugged Lark tighter than she ever had before. "Please don't go Lark! Please, I won't use all the hot water anymore, I'll stay out of your stuff and your room, just please don't leave me...!"   
  
The rest of Lark's resolve melted and she knelt down the Lark and Amber held each other tightly, and Lark felt tears running harder down her cheeks. "I have to go Amber...I love you, but it's not safe for me here anymore. They know who...what I am." Amber stood there, lower lip trembling.   
  
Kurt went to Amber and spoke gently. "Amber, mein name ees Kurt, and I promise you, I'll take good care of her for you. But sometimes, ve have to leave the people ve love for a little vhile, to make sure they are safe. Do you understand vas I'm saying?"   
  
Amber looked up and nodded softly. "You're saying Lark has to go away, but...can she come back?"   
  
"Yes Amber, and you can come and visit her any time. That goes for all of your family." Professor X spoke up. After everything was packed and goodbyes said (mainly between Lark and Amber), Lark promised Amber that as soon as things were settled, Amber could visit for a weekend.   
  
Only David remained as Scott started the jeep. "Remember what I said, Jennifer. You can never come back here."   
  
Kurt placed a hand on Lark's shoulder and tried to gently pull her away, but Lark stood firm. "Why would I want to?" and then she turned and went with Kurt. Once inside the jeep, Lark turned again and yelled to David, "Oh, and by the way. My name is Lark Owens. Jennifer died today. There is only Lark left."   
  
David said something, but it was lost in the roar of the motor. Settling back between Kurt and Evan, Lark thought of all that had happened in the last few hours. Twilight was setting, the dark blue overtaking the hues of gold and red. It was about seven o'clock, but despite that, Lark was exhausted.   
  
"Lark, in a few days, once you're settled, we'll enroll you in Bayville High and clases set up." Professor X said from the front where his wheelchair would fit. "We'll also start on control lessons tomorrow."   
  
Lark nodded. "Thank you Professor. For everything." Lark turned her head towards Kurt as well and felt a surge of warmth to the boy. "You too, Kurt Wagner. Thank you for finding me. You saved me."   
  
Kurt grinned to her. "Nein, Lark. Someone would have found you from our team."   
  
Lark nodded and shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm glad that you did in the long run."   
  
"Me too."   
  
Then they settled back for the ride, watching the sky darken as Lark said goodbye to Jennifer's old life and hello to Lark's new life.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Hello? Yes, it's me. She's gone, just left with the other freaks, I saw her though the binoculars. No, I didn't fire, the little girl, Amber, was too close. David would have gone ballistic if I had....Mmm? Oh, no, we're not beat yet. There are tress and bushes and other places in Bayville. Lark can't stay on her guard forever. The, we'll kill her and try for some other muties as well."   
  
Finis   
  
This isn't the end of the series, look for the other one, under my authors name. Not sure what the title will be yet, working on it! Thank for your reveiws! ---Sunny   
  
  



End file.
